


Surprise Parties and Perthshire

by lillytriestowrite



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, PERTHSHIRE FEELS, Post 3x10, Scottage, Surprise Party, actually a lot more scottage than i originally intended, everyone knows about IT!Ward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillytriestowrite/pseuds/lillytriestowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically the team throws Jemma a surprise party for her birthday and Fitz is trying to hide it from her. I also put some Scottage stuff in their because who doesn't love that fluff? Hope you enjoy!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Parties and Perthshire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the lovely mskamalakhan on tumblr for the fitzSimmons secret santa.  
> Prompt: The team is planning a surprise birthday party for Jemma and Fitz helps them decide and hides everything (adorably) from Jemma.

Fitz had been thinking about what he should do for Jemma’s birthday this year for a while. He had missed her birthday last year, what with her being away at Hydra, and he wanted to do something big for her this year to make up for it, especially after everything she’d been through. On top of all the aftermath of Fitz and Coulson’s time on Maveth, he and Jemma were trying to navigate their changing relationship. After he returned from the planet, Fitz thought Jemma would want space to grieve for Will, but then she'd made it clear to him she didn't want to keep waiting for “the right time” for them to be together. After some yelling and crying (and kissing) they finally worked it out, and It had been going well so far. They’d been on a few dates, but they were both far from being completely healed from their experiences. Fitz knew Jemma was still struggling a lot with her guilt about everything, and he wanted to do something for her to help get her mind off of it, even if it was only for a little bit. That’s why when Daisy came to him about throwing a surprise party, he agreed immediately.

“Daisy, you’re a genius! I can’t believe I didn’t think of that before.”

“Leo Fitz finally admitting my genius? Wow. Did you hit your head or something?” She elbowed him playfully in the side. 

“Oh, sod off. I’ve just been trying to decide what to do for Jemma’s birthday and I haven’t been able to think of anything. But a surprise party is perfect!”

“Well, like you said, I’m a genius.” Fitz rolled his eyes. “And, I’ve brought the whole team in on it. We’re gonna do it tomorrow. As long as Ward doesn’t decide to make a surprise appearance that night, we should be fine. I already told Coulson about it.”

Fitz’s eyes suddenly clouded over. The mention of that thing brought him back to his time on Maveth, something he preferred not to think about.  “You know that-that thing isn’t actually technically Ward…”

“Well, you know what I mean. Ward/inhuman/alien/meatsuit, whatever you wanna call it. Either way it’s nothing good.” She noticed Fitz’s pained expression. “Sorry, I know it brings back bad memories.”

“No it’s okay. As much as I’d like to, I can’t just pretend my time on Maveth never happened…”

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Well, we don’t have to think about that right now. Let’s get back to the party, we’ve got some work to do. Executing it should be simple enough, it’s hiding it from Jemma that’s gonna be the hard part.”

“Well, you can leave that part to me.”

Daisy gave shot him with an incredulous look. “Umm no offence Fitz but you’re not exactly an expert liar.”

“I have my methods,” he said with a mischievous grin.

“You know what, I don’t even wanna know…

*****

_ The next day _

Daisy poked her head into the kitchen and saw Fitz making himself a sandwich. She made sure he was alone before entering.“Hey Fitz. We’re gonna start getting everything ready for the party tonight. So just keep Jemma out of here until we're done. I’m gonna get to work on the cake. Mack’s helping me with that, and I have Hunter and Bobbi on decorations. ”

“Alright, keep me posted.”

“Yes, sir.” She jokingly saluted him. “Oh, by the way Fitz, what exactly are you contributing to this? Besides distracting Jemma, of course. I just feel like, you know, since you’re her boyfriend, wow I’ll never get used to saying that, I was starting to think you two would never get your shit togeth-

“Daisy,” he interrupted her, “do you have a point?”

“Point. Right. I was just wondering if you had anything else planned?”

“Don’t worry Dasiy, I have a little surprise of my own.”

“Ooh,” she rubbed her hands together maniacally, “do tell.”  
“No can do,” he said, getting up to leave. “You’ll have to wait until the party.”

“Ugh fine, party pooper. At least tell me if it’s a good one.”

“Oh, it is, he said,” walking out the door”  _ I hope.  _

“It better be,” she called after him. As Fitz walked down the hall he couldn’t help but feel a little scared for tonight. The surprise he had for Jemma was a big one, to say the least. Technically all he had for her was a key, it was what it was a key  _ to _ that was the surprise. It was to a small cottage in Perthshire that he decided to buy a couple weeks earlier in a fit of, he didn’t even know what. Insanity? Pure happiness? He wasn’t even sure. All he knew was that at some point or another, Jemma had envisioned a future in Perthshire, a future with him. He just wanted to do something to let her know that he saw a future with her, too. He was planning on waiting a bit longer to talk to her about it. But when Daisy brought up the surprise party, he realized that would be the perfect way to tell her. He just hoped that it wouldn’t scare her away.

*****

Fitz tried not to think of Jemma’s possible negative reaction to his present as he made his way to the lab, where he knew she would be. They had both been going to the lab a lot more since the whole thing with Maveth had happened. Even when everything seemed like it was going to shit, they could always go back to the one thing they knew best: Science. He walked in and saw Jemma hunched over the lab table. He couldn’t help but stare for a bit, she just looked so beautiful, and she was making that cute face she made when she was really concentrating on something. He must have been staring for longer than he thought, because she looked up and saw him staring.

“Fitz, what is it?”

His ears reddened. “Nothing, you just looked really beautiful.”

“Oh,” she blushed. They'd only been really dating for about a month, so she still wasn't used to Fitz being so straightforward with his feelings. But it was nice, finally having everything out in the open. She walked over and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. She loved that she could do that whenever she wanted now. “What are you up to?”

He wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her to him.“Oh, nothing really. I just came to, uh, see what you were up to.” 

She gave him a quizzical look. She didn't know why, but she sensed he was up to something. She elected to ignore it for the moment. “Oh really? Well, I'm actually just finishing up with these samples, so… if you don't mind waiting a few minutes, maybe we could watch some Doctor Who? It's been awhile since we've done that”

“Of course! You know I can never say no to that.”

They made their way to Jemma’s room, hands intertwined. They sat down side by side on Jemma's bed with the laptop in front of them. 

“Alright,  _ Dr. Fitzy _ , which episode do you want to watch?”

“Hmmm… any episode from season two sounds good to me. I'm in the mood for the tenth doctor today.”

“Great, why don't you pick an episode while I got to the kitchen and get us some tea.”

_ Bollocks, here we go.  _ “No!” He exclaimed a little too loudly. Jemma shot him a confused glance. “I mean… I'll get it. You pick the episode.”

“Okay…” now she definitely knew he was up to something.  _ But what could it be?  _ She pondered the thought while she waited for Fitz to get the tea.

*****

Fitz walked into the kitchen to see Daisy and Mack hurling flour at each other. Mack noticed Fitz first.

“Hey Turbo! Aren't you supposed to be distracting Simmons?”

“I was, but then she wanted some tea so here I am.” He reached into the tea cabinet for the earl grey. “Aren't you supposed to be baking a cake?”

Daisy stopped her flour-hurling  momentarily to turn in Fitz’s direction. “For your information  _ Leopold _ , we are. Mack started it!”

Mack shrugged, “Guilty.”

Just as Fitz was about to chastise him, Bobbi and Hunter walked in with two large bags filled to the brim with party decorations.

Hunter clapped Fitz on the back. “Hey mate. How's “operation: distract simmons” going? 

“Good, I think.” The tea kettle began to squeal. “I should probably get back to her room before she gets suspicious, though.” He looked at the bags in their hands and raised his eyebrows. “Looks like you guys went a little overboard on the decorations.”

Bobbi gave him a look. “There is no such thing as too many decorations, Fitz.”

“Yeah… And also me and Bob couldn't agree on a theme so we just got a bunch of everything.”

Fitz rolled his eyes, picking up the two tea mugs. “Just make it look good,” he called over his shoulder as he walked out the door. 

*****

He walked into Jemma's room to find Jemma curled up under the blankets. “Fitz, come on! We’re watching Doomsday.”

“Really, you choose the saddest episode?”

“I know, but it’s such a good one!”

“Well when I’m crying like a baby later, just remember you asked for it,” he said as he joined her under the blankets. 

By the end of the episode, Jemma had somehow ended up on Fitz’s lap. And as promised, he was crying like a baby.

“Fitz, you’ve seen this episode at least ten times! How do you manage to cry every single time?” 

“What can I say,” he said, wiping the his tear-stained face. “I’m a sap.”

“And I love that about you,” she said, turning to face him so she could give him a proper kiss. He sighed into her mouth, prompting Jemma to deepen the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her back, lightly nipping her bottom lip and causing her to let out an audible moan. Things were about to get more heated when he heard his phone buzz. The last thing he wanted to do was stop, but he knew it was probably about the party, so he reluctantly let go of Jemma (much to her dissatisfaction) and reached for his phone. Sure enough it was a text from Daisy.

_ [Daisy]: OPERATION SURPRISE PARTY IS A GO. Lol i’ve always wanted to say that.  _

_ [Fitz]: You’re a dork. Be there in 5 minutes. Make sure the lights are all off and be ready to yell surprise. _

_ [Daisy]: You got it, boss man.  _

“What is it, Fitz?”

“Oh, um, it’s nothing. Just a… spam message.”  _ Spam message? I really need to work on my espionage skills. _ He grappled for an excuse to get her to go to the kitchen. “I think we, um, we should make some popcorn.”

She let out a huff. “Well, I think  _ you _ should make the popcorn by yourself as punishment for being such a tease. What’s the deal with the kitchen today, anyway? First you’re trying to keep me away from the kitchen, now you want me to go there.”

“I don’t-I mean… I have no idea what you’re referring to,” he spluttered.  _ You had one job, Fitz! _

Jemma eyed him curiously and stood up abruptly. “You know what, I’ll humour you this one time  _ Leopold _ . But only because I want to know what you’re up to.”

“I’m not up to anything, Jemma,” he said. Though he didn’t know why he was even trying at this point; she could see right through him. 

Jemma was silent on their short walk to the kitchen, trying to figure out what Fitz could possibly be hiding from her. They got to the kitchen and she saw that the lights were off. 

“Why are the lights off?” He just shrugged in response. “Ugh, Fitz, this better not be one of your silly pra-”

“SURPRISE!” 

“Oh!” Jemma was caught off guard as the lights turned on and everyone jumped up from their respective hiding spots, all wearing Doctor Who party hats.

Fitz grinned, “Happy birthday, Jemma!”

“So,” she said, “this is why you were acting weird all day?”

“See, Fitz? Daisy cut in. “Told you you were a terrible liar” 

“Alright, alright. But in my defense, she was still surprised, so I technically succeeded.” He turned to Jemma. “Wait, you were actually surprised, right?”

She smirked. “Well, maybe a little.”

“Yes,” he pumped his fist”

“But really Fitz, thank you.” She took his hand in hers. “This is amazing.”  

“Actually, the party was Daisy’s idea.”

“Well, you know me, I’m just chock full of great ideas,” she bragged. “But it really was a group effort. I mean, Bobbi and Hunter are the one’s who got the decorations, and the cake probably would’ve been inedible if Mack hadn’t helped me because as you know, I’m an awful baker. Plus, Fitz kept you out of the kitchen despite being a terrible liar. So, hooray for teamwork!” 

“Well, either way, I love it. Thank you guys.” She looked around the room and something on the counter caught her eye. “Hey, is that what I think it is?”

“Well,” Bobbi answered. “if you’re thinking it’s a TARDIS cake, then the answer is yes.”

Jemma chuckled, “of course.”

“Alright,” Hunter said while handing each of them a beer. “Less talking, more eating. Come on Mack, this cake isn't going to cut itself!”

*****

After everyone was sufficiently full of cake, Fitz decided it was a good time to give Jemma her present. He tried to put his nerves aside as he got everyone’s attention.

“Hey guys, so um, I actually have one more surprise…” They all turned to look at him.

“Finally!” “Daisy interrupted. “I’ve been waiting all day for this one!”

He put his beer down and walked over to Jemma, everyone was silent as he pulled a small object out of his pocket and handed it to her. 

She smiled and took it. When she saw what it was she looked at him with a puzzled expression “Oh, it’s… a key,” 

“Yup.” Everyone else looked equally puzzled, waiting for him to say more. That’s when he realized he hadn’t really planned what he was going to say.

She stared at him expectantly. “Um, are you going to tell me what it’s for?” 

“Right.” he nervously ran his hands through his hair. “Um, I probably should have written something down but, here goes. So, this is going to sound insane, but I sort of bought a house.”

Daisy nearly spit out her drink “You did what!?” 

He turned to look at her. “What? I said it would sound insane, but it’s not, I swear. Well, maybe it is, a little. I mean it’s not a big house, more of a cottage really…” He turned to face Jemma again, trying to read her expression and coming up empty. But she said nothing, so he pressed on. 

“Anyway, after you told me, in a manner of speaking, that you wanted to settle in Perthshire someday, I got curious, so I started looking at cottages online. I wasn’t planning to do it but I saw this one and I just… it looked so perfect and I don’t know why but something told me I had to buy it so I did. I’ve barely touched any of the money I’ve gotten from SHIELD so I just thought, why not?” Jemma’s expression was still unreadable and he started to panic a little.

“Okay so hearing myself say it out loud, it does sound a bit insane but… what I’m trying to say is, I love you and I know we just started dating and a cottage is more like a years down the line type gift, but I think you know I’m not planning on being with anyone else... ever. You’re my future, Jemma, and I’m not suggesting we elope to Scotland right this instant and live in a cottage the rest of our lives. I’m just saying when I think of my future, living in a cottage in Scotland with you at some point doesn’t sound like the worst idea... it sounds pretty great, actually. I hope you feel the same way. And even if you don’t, I wanted to give you the key just so you know that it’s there if  you want it, whenever you want it.” 

He looked at her nervously, waiting for her to respond. She just stood there, at a total loss for words.

“Jemma… please say something” He was starting to think he had completely mucked everything up when suddenly she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his mouth to hers. There were some Awwws from Bobbi and Daisy, as well as a few whoops from the rest of the team. After a few seconds a voice whom he could only assume was Hunter’s yelled, “Oi! Get a room, you two!” That’s when Jemma pulled away, blushing furiously, like she suddenly just remembered there were other people in the room. But no one really seemed to mind, especially Fitz, who was smiling like crazy. 

“So… I’m guessing you like the gift then?”

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, thinking that she couldn’t possibly love this man any more than she already did. “This is the best gift I’ve ever gotten.”

“So,  does it- does this make up for me being a tease earlier?”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, Fitz.”

*****

Later that night Jemma was lying in bed curled against Fitz’s chest, just listening to the comforting sound of his breathing.

“Fitz?”

“Yeah, Jem?

“Did you really mean we could go whenever I wanted?”

“Of course I did. You know I’d follow you anywhere. Just say the word.” 

She was silent for a few moments before stating simply,  “You know I’d follow you anywhere, too.”

“I know.”

“Okay, as long as you know.” She closed her eyes, starting to drift off. “I love you, Fitz.”

“I love you too, Jemma.”


End file.
